


it's good to be in love

by weirdbasement



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, mentions of Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbasement/pseuds/weirdbasement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that there was an Ichigo-sized hole in Orihime's heart, and what hurt the shinigami more than anything was that she was unable to mend it. She didn't want to be a replacement, a rebound; but she felt a painful ache in her stomach when she had to sit there and watch her cry over a boy who would never give her the time of day she deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's good to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship so much.....expect more content (title based off this song, which i think is really fitting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LpgUVcFEK8)

Dark lashes fluttered open, facing the morning light streaming through the window with drowsy confusion. These days, it always took a moment to remember her location, with her current situation being the seemingly unreachable fantasy she desired for quite a while. Blinking, the first thing Rukia registered was the warm body curled up next to her, its slender fingers interwoven with her own.

A sense of relief spread through her. 

_She really is here._

Orihime's breathing was deep and steady, her facial features somehow even softer than when she was awake, leaving Rukia thinking the princess aspect of her name was entirely suiting. The raven gently reached over, thin fingers brushing a strand of hair from her lover's face. She glided said digits over her cheek carefully, stroking her smooth skin with appreciation. 

Her curious fingers stilled once she felt her lips, pink and full. For years, she had wondered how nice it would be to kiss her. It appeared in her head as a small sapling of a thought, and slowly grew into a desire that made her want to cover her own face with embarrassment. It was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep. When she felt alone and feared for the future, the image of Orihime's laughter filled her with indescribable comfort. The moment she finally got that opportunity, that night on the rooftop, was a treasured memory, one she would always hold dear. 

\--- 

The nighttime wind blew harshly against Rukia's cheek, strands of her short, dark hair brushing against her face. 

"I have to...I have to become strong for Ichigo..." Orihime swallowed, clearly on the verge of tears. "I want to be useful..."

The words ignited a fire in Rukia, she wanted to scream, to stamp out that thought process, to shred it into a million little pieces so that it could never be put back together in a tangible sequence.

She knew that there was an Ichigo-sized hole in Orihime's heart, and what hurt the shinigami more than anything was that she was unable to mend it. She didn't want to be a replacement, a rebound; but she felt a painful ache in her stomach when she had to sit there and watch her cry over a boy who would never give her the time of day she deserved. 

"Don't get strong for him!" Rukia clenched her fist, using the pain of her nails digging into her whitened palm as an anchor, trying to keep herself from saying too much. "You have to...you have to become stronger for yourself! Don't you get that?! You're not useless, you're not weak! And you never will be!"

Orihime was already crying, tears bubbling up and spilling past her eyes, leaving clear trails down her cheeks as they fell silently to the cemented ground. Rukia knew she was being too harsh. She was so fragile, so breakable, so _human_. She couldn't snap her out of it the same way she could Ichigo. 

But she had to stop blaming herself, she had to stop measuring her worth as a human being to how useful she could be to him. She was her own person, not an extension of Ichigo. Why couldn't she see herself the way Rukia did?

"I-I'm sorry, Rukia...I don't..." The ginger started, tripping over her words. 

It was then that Rukia knelt down, a soft sigh escaping her. She knew she couldn't cry; she must be calm, reasonable, a safety net. "Please, Orihime..." She cupped her round cheeks, tilting her head up. Big gray eyes stared up at her, pleadingly, full of tears and looking for answers. "You're worth so much more..." The shinigami spoke softly, the frustration and anger all but leaving her demeanor, replaced with a soft smile that she hoped would help ease the girl's suffering. 

Sniffling, Orihime rested a hand atop hers. "...You're right. I'll...I'll do this for myself." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, returning the other girl's smile with one of her own; one that made Rukia's gut feel like it was being constricted by a snake called 'heartache.' "If it wasn't for your support, I really don't know where I'd be right now." The human said, voice cracking the slightest bit. In a flurry of red hair, she surged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Rukia's petite body, and taking the latter by surprise. "Thank you, Rukia..."

"...Orihime..." The raven whispered, eyes wide as she threaded her arms around Orihime's slim waist in return.

There was a long pause, and Rukia began to register how warm her hands were, how soft her face was. It was like they belonged like this, melded together, with Orihime's lithe body pressed tightly against her sturdy one. Her heart raced, yet the feeling of being _this close_ was enough to make her want to cry with frustration. The girl she had wanted for so long was right here, in her arms. And the worst part was that she was smiling that tender smile, the one that made her heart melt every time she was blessed with the chance to see it.

But, Orihime was pining after someone else. She'd never reciprocate. She couldn't. _All the comfort in the world wouldn't make her give up on him_ , she thought. 

There was a questioning sound, and the high-pitched voice made Rukia swallow hard. She was trying to hold it together, everything she ever wanted to say to the girl threatening to spill over in a tangled, messy confession of confusing feelings. She knew things were probably starting to get uncomfortable, but she didn't want to let go. Truthfully, she never wanted to let go again. 

But, she didn't have to.

Catching the other girl off guard once again, Orihime pulled away. Their eyes locked, gray looking into deep blue, and Rukia's heart pounded like an angry din. It felt like they had stared at each other for years before one of them finally moved. It was timid, almost childlike, the way Orihime nudged her face close to the other girl's. Rukia could feel her breath, warm and sweet, across her cheek. It took a moment of bumping noses and awkward head-tilting before their lips finally met.

It was brief, gentle. And as soon as their lips parted, Rukia was diving back in to claim them again, kissing chastely over and over like they had just discovered the act. Orihime tasted like honeysuckle and cherry chapstick. Everything about her radiated warmth, she was her own personal sunshine, happy to melt the ice that encased her. 

After a long winter of heartbreak and longing, spring could finally bloom.

 ---

"Nng..." A soft grunt released Rukia from the memory, focusing her attention back on the pajama-clad princess beside her. Those gray eyes blinked open, and the lips that Rukia's fingers had been hovering over curved into a sleepy smile. The shinigami could feel herself falling head over heels in love all over again.

"Good morning, Rukia." The ginger said cheerfully, snuggling closer into her girlfriend's chest. 

Rukia wrapped her arm around Orihime's torso, resting her dark head on her shoulder. She was satisfied, whole, and complete. 

"Good morning, Orihime."


End file.
